


Schooled

by ThayerKerbasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, F/F, Hellhounds, Post-Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Unapologetic Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: No way was the mother of all hellhounds going to mess with Gwen's plans for university!  Well, it kinda did, but it was nothing Gwen couldn't handle.
Relationships: Gwen Hernandez/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to take place at around the end of season 14, but it spoils nothing from current canon beyond season 12.

Gwen peeled off her scrubs and tossed them in the laundry hamper, not bothering to check if she made her shot because she never missed. She usually still checked just in case, but she had more important things on her mind. It was going to be a big night.

According to her pre-college plan, she should’ve been only halfway done with her schooling, but she’d had to swap the planned four year veterinary program for the less demanding two year. The whole thing with the hellhound killing her boyfriend had kinda changed a lot of things. For one, she’d learned about demons. As it turned out, demons looked just like anyone else, except they wore better clothing.

Remembering that impeccable Armani suit, Gwen threw on leggings and an extra-long comfy sweater. Sure, demons dressed to impress, but Gwen was human and she was pretty sure demons didn’t care what humans wore unless they were deciding who to possess. Not that she was worried about possession after getting an anti-possession tattoo in her first semester.

That tattoo had been one of the first useful things she’d found in her studies. Veterinary medicine by day and supernatural research by night _really_ wasn’t part of her original plan, but she’d made it work, mostly thanks to the wonders of coffee. As a result, she was protected from demonic possession and had a pretty extensive education on all things Hell-related.

Between bites of leftover chow mein, she copied the diagram she’d photocopied from a rare book and drew it on her floor. It’d taken ages to hunt down the right book, even with the help of the campus librarians (who had kindly never asked why she wanted a book on the history of demonic rituals). When she’d gotten a call saying it was on its way from fucking _Alaska_ of all places, she’d needed a minute to compose herself. She still couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

After triple-checking to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, Gwen tossed her empty takeout box in the trash and went to the cupboard to gather the rest of the necessary supplies for the ritual. At first, she’d been surprised at how simple the ingredients were, but then she understood: demons have always wanted to be summoned.

Leaving nothing to chance, she ground the freshly dried herbs herself before adding them to the stone ritual bowl. Taking a moment to steady herself, she picked up the book of matches she’d grabbed from the bar just around the corner from work. Last chance to back out.

Before she could overthink things, she tore out a match, struck it, and lit the three candles around her stone bowl, dropping the match in the bowl of ingredients just as the flame began to lick at her fingers. Everything in the bowl caught fire in a dramatic _whoosh_ that had no business burning as well as it did, considering there wasn’t any sort of accelerant in there. She chalked that one up to the wonders of magic.

Between one moment and the next, there was someone in the room with her. The demon she’d summoned was nothing like Crowley, with his fancy suit and easy salesman’s congeniality. Wearing jeans and an artsy flowing blouse, her blonde hair loose in waves, the new demon slipped her hands in her pockets and licked her lips, giving Gwen a once-over. “Well, you’re not asking me to make you look prettier, are you? I know we’re not at a crossroads, but you did pull me away from one, so I don’t mind making an exception. Whatcha want, sweet pea?”

Gwen took a deep breath and reminded herself of the things she’d learned in her studies. “Okay, first things first, you can’t have my soul.”

The demon’s flirty smirk melted away. “Then what? I mean, sure, you’re hot, but I have a quota to meet, even if I’m not sure who my boss is today. I can’t just take an hour off to ravish you for free, no matter how much either of us wants hot and sweaty—”

“Not that!” interrupted Gwen. “You’re uh…you’re pretty too, but that’s not why I summoned you. I want someone to teach me everything there is to know about hellhounds.”

Crossing her arms, the demon tapped her foot impatiently. “I thought you knew how this worked. I can give you whatever you want, but I need something in return. Usually your soul, but I’m flexible.” She smiled and winked at that. “I can’t just give something for nothing, babygirl.”

Clasping her hands so she wouldn’t be tempted to do something she’d regret, Gwen stood as tall as she could manage. “I am a certified veterinary technician. I learned everything I could about demons while going to college and I was _still_ near the top of my class. I want to know about hellhounds so I can help whoever’s in charge of them.”

“Why the fuck would you want to do that?” The demon seemed genuinely at a loss as to any reason anyone might want to help a hellhound, further confirming Gwen’s initial assessment of her.

“Because I saw the first hellhound, Ramsay, die, and she died like any other dog. She wasn’t trained, but the other hellhounds are. Aside from the differences in their biology, they’re dogs, and I can’t bear to think that there are dogs out there who might not get help when they need it.”

“Uh huh, so you just wanna help the widdle puppy wuppies out of the goodness of your heart? Try again, sweet cheeks. What do you get out of this?”

Gwen sighed. “Okay fine. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to mention it, but Crowley helped save my life a few years back and now that he’s gone I can never repay him. I know how much he loved the hellhounds, so I figured taking care of them would be the next best thing. Plus, y’know, I kinda really wanna pet a great big murder puppy.”

The demon rolled her eyes with her whole body. “Sweet merciless Lucifer, I forgot how sickening you humans can be.”

No way was Gwen going to let some artsy blonde bitch intimidate her out of two years of work. “Look, I’m offering free veterinary care for any hellhound that needs it. That’s gotta be good for Hell in the long run, right? All I’m asking is for someone to teach me first.”

“You’re serious?”

“Super serious.”

“Hmm.” The demon hooked her thumbs in her pockets and tapped her thighs with twiddly fingertips. “Alright, gimme a sec, I’ve gotta draw up a contract. The standard issue ones with fill-in-the-blanks don’t really cover this.”

Gwen agreed and waited for the demon to start writing something, but she just stood there staring off into space. Rather than do anything that might hurt her chances, Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long. Maybe a minute or two later, the demon reached into thin air and pulled out an old fashioned scroll. “We’ll probably have to clear this with the kennel master, but you like the ‘hounds, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Alright, pucker up.”

“No way,” said Gwen, snatching the scroll out of the demon’s hand. “Not until I’ve read the fine print. I know what kind of sneaky crap you guys try to pull.”

The demon glowered but didn’t say anything, which told Gwen she was on the right track. Plowing through the legalese — fortunately her brother went to law school, so she’d picked up a few things from when he’d studied out loud — she stopped at one particular clause. “Hey! I said you can’t have my soul. That’s not negotiable, not even if there’s somehow a problem I can’t fix. That whole bit has to go.”

Sighing, the demon made a little handwavy gesture and the offending words disappeared. “Can’t blame a girl for trying. My boss won’t like a contract with no soul clause, but whatevs. Might not even be the same boss tomorrow, not that I know who it is today. I’ll just file this and hope nobody looks until after you’re done training or whatever.”

A quick scan of the rest of the contract revealed nothing more about souls, so Gwen scuffed the outer edge of the circle on the floor with her foot. When the demon’s only response to that was to smile, Gwen made up her mind. “What’s your name?”

The demon shrugged. “Y’know, we’re supposed to pick a new name when we get off the rack, but I never could settle on one. All the names I liked when I was alive are ridiculous now. Pick something cool for me and you’ve got a deal, even without the soul thing.”

“Does your meatsuit have a name? Like, is there someone else in there?”

“Nah, this chick was a Jane Doe. Hospital was gonna use her for organs till I came along.”

“Alright then, how about Mackenzie. That’s a young and trendy name.”

“That sounds like a surname. It is pretty, though.” The demon shrugged and nodded. “Yeah okay, but I’m gonna drop the mac. Call me Kenzie.”

“Great, you got a deal, Kenzie,” replied Gwen as she grabbed hold of Kenzie’s shoulder and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss. She’d done her research and if she was going to have to kiss a demon, she was going to do it on her own terms.

Kenzie froze for a fraction of a second in Gwen’s hands before reciprocating, turning Gwen’s soft, gentle kiss into something with a little more passion than Gwen had expected. Their lips moved against each other, wet and pliant, and Gwen was surprised to discover she didn’t mind at all. Experimentally, she brushed the tip of Kenzie’s tongue with her own, causing Kenzie to moan softly into Gwen’s parted lips.

When Gwen had to come up for air, she couldn’t help but grin. That was the part of the whole endeavour she’d been most worried about, but it’d somehow been the best.

With raised eyebrows, Kenzie shook her head, smiling. “Can’t say you’re the first to try that, but you’re definitely the best at it. I wasn’t ready to seal the deal, though, so we’ll have to go again.”

“Oh, what a shame,” replied Gwen, already reaching for Kenzie once more. “Let’s call that one practice.”

“I might need a lot of practice,” Kenzie whispered into Gwen’s lips.

Gwen wasn’t inclined to argue. She’d spent two years planning one evening and it was turning out better than she’d ever anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise surprise, it's Coldest Hits time again! [This month's theme](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/188092005779/november-2019-prompt-the-mighty-mary-sue-posting) asked us to include a Mary Sue character, and I decided there was no better candidate than underutilized Gwen Hernandez. She hugged Crowley, so I already had a soft spot in my heart for her. Turning her into a hyper-competent future hellhound trainer was the easiest decision ever.


End file.
